


The Other Nine Months

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Sea Of Monsters (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Luke sneaks into Percy's bedroom wearing Annabeth's invisibility cap and swears that things between them can be good for the nine months of the year that they aren't at Camp Half-Blood.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74





	The Other Nine Months

**Author's Note:**

> It never made sense to me that Luke didn't steal Annabeth's cap. Aside from Percy's ability to know where Luke is at all times, it would have been a useful tool. Also, mind the tags. Percy is only 13 in this.
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Percy looked up at the sound of knuckles rapping on his window. The silhouette was familiar enough to take his breath away. His right hand was still heavily bandaged from the last time Percy had encountered this man; now it ached like the initial sting. He stayed frozen in bed, eyes wide as he forgot how to move, how to breathe. 

The window to the fire escape was locked but that hardly mattered. The noise the latch made when it unlocked seemed unnaturally loud. His window slid open so silently that it felt like a betrayal to Percy himself. The man climbed into Percy’s room, bringing with him the scents of hot wax and leather. He slunk across to Percy’s bed, a predator on the prowl, only his shadow visible. His footsteps made no noise on the carpet. 

Percy still hadn’t drawn breath. His head became light and his lungs tight. He couldn’t breathe. Black spots danced in his vision. 

Then Luke cupped his face and whispered, “Breathe, Percy.” It really was him. 

And Percy did, but it wasn’t enough air. He made an unintelligible squeaking noise.

“How’s your hand?” Luke asked. He was invisible, only his shadow could be seen in the lamplight. Was he wearing Annabeth’s invisibility cap? 

“It hurts, you jerk!” Percy snapped. He batted Luke’s hands away. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” Percy was stunned. 

“I’m sorry about your hand. And trying to kill you.”

Percy was not going to forgive him. “Why are you here?”

“I got a few days off. Thought I’d swing by and see how you’re doing.” This was said so casually that Percy’s mind reeled. Why would Luke care? He didn’t care. Then what was the real reason for this visit? “Let me make it up to you.”

Percy snorted with disbelief. There was a part of him that wanted to believe in Luke’s sincerity. But Percy was no fool. “How are you going to do that?”

“I’ll be your boyfriend.” The shadow shifted and the bed dipped as Luke moved. His scent grew stronger as he came nearer.

Percy scooted away so that his back was to the wall. He couldn’t really see Luke and he didn’t know how close the man was. It made him nervous. “Why would I want a boyfriend?” And what made Luke think Percy wanted it to be him? 

“There are a lot of benefits to having a boyfriend,” Luke said. His progress toward Percy could be tracked in the dents in the bed made by his body. His scent filled Percy’s nose. “Especially an older one who knows what he’s doing.”

Percy’s eyes grew wide. He thought he might have an idea of what Luke meant but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t have the experience to be sure. Suddenly he felt Luke’s hand against his crotch. 

Luke followed the line of Percy’s penis, stroking him through his pajamas. It was like Luke had known exactly where his penis lay and how to touch him to get his blood flowing into it. The magic touch.

Before Percy could stop himself, he bucked his hips up into Luke’s hand. His eyes rolled back into his skull. This was so much better than when he touched himself and it wasn’t even skin against skin. When he realized what he was doing, Percy’s face flushed with warmth. He pushed his hands out, collided with Luke’s chest. “What are you doing? You didn’t even ask me!” 

Luke didn’t lift his hand from Percy’s crotch but he did pause. His exhale was a soft puff against Percy’s cheek. “You’re right. Can I have the honor of being your boyfriend and may I get you off?” Without waiting for a reply, Luke rubbed his palm against Percy’s penis again, making it stiffen even more. 

Percy swallowed hard. His heart pounded so hard in his chest that he thought Luke could hear it. He struggled to think through the fog of lust that had suddenly overtaken him. “I-I want to see your face.” This was a lie. Percy didn’t want to see Luke’s stupid bastard scarred face ever again. He was afraid of what he would see in Luke’s expression if Luke took off the invisibility cap. 

“No can do, Percy,” Luke said after a long pause. His hand was still working Percy, stroking him through his pajamas at a maddeningly slow pace now that Percy was fully erect. “Don’t want to get caught.” 

For the first time, Percy remembered that his mom was in this apartment. It was just the two of them now that Gabe was dead and his statue sold off. Except...was mom even here? Earlier she’d said something about going out to dinner with some classmates from college. She’d said not to wait up. What time was it? Was mom back home yet? “W-who’s going to c-catch you?” Oh, Percy hated the stutter in his voice. It gave away his insecurities. 

Luke hummed. “We’re always being watched, Percy. You don’t think that the Olympian’s favorite pawn can just do whatever he likes, do you?” This was said in a slightly mocking tone of voice but worse was the pity that overlaid the mockery. Luke thought that he was stupid because Percy was the Olympian’s chosen champion. 

Percy’s entire body trembled with fury and humiliation. Were the Olympians really watching them right now? Were they whispering about how something was making Percy hard in his childhood bedroom? Were they laughing about how easy and inexperienced Percy was? Percy’s throat tightened. “Well you’re a pawn too. Isn’t your master watching you?” 

It was, Percy reflected, probably a good thing that he couldn’t see Luke’s face. Luke actually pulled his hand from Percy’s penis to squeeze his thigh hard. This was a small mercy because that squeeze would have really, really hurt. As it was, it did feel very uncomfortable. “Let’s not talk about that. Honestly, I’m not even here for _him._ ”

Percy tried to squirm away but there was nowhere to go and Luke was between his thighs so he couldn’t even close his legs. As Luke’s grip got tighter and tighter, Percy whined. He hated himself for it, for that little submissive plea. 

But Luke loosened his grip. He took a deep breath that Percy could feel against his throat. Had Luke been about to rip out Percy’s throat with his teeth? Was that something that Luke would do? The idea terrified Percy. Luke said, “I’m going to kiss you. Do not bite me.” 

Which only made Percy want to bite him. His eyes went wide at the idea of Luke kissing him, which seemed more outrageous than Luke molesting him. Percy tried to back up but there was nowhere to go; his back was already against the wall. Now that Luke was only inches from him, all he could smell was the hot wax and leather scent of him, the male scent of his skin beneath that. Luke smelled so good that it carved out a spot in Percy’s abdomen that demanded to be filled with the man. 

Luke’s lips pressed against Percy’s. He seemed to know exactly what to do and moved his mouth against Percy’s without hesitation. His lips tasted like cinnamon gum and he had dents in his bottom lip where his teeth must have worried. Could Luke have been _nervous_ about meeting with Percy again? 

Percy wanted to hate the kiss. He really did. He wanted Luke to have bad breath and gross lips and whatever other things made kissing awful. But he didn’t. Luke tasted so good that Percy actually found himself darting his tongue out to taste that cinnamon. Luke’s lips were full, the bottom a little more than the top, and they were made to be kissed whether he bit them or not. Percy followed Luke’s lead with kissing because he didn’t want it to get back to the Titan army that Percy Jackson was bad at kissing. Just imagine a monster making fun of him for that in front of the other campers. Percy would crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. 

When Percy’s tongue darted out to swipe across his lips, Luke made a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat. He pressed more eagerly into Percy, his lips parting so that more of the cinnamon flavor filled Percy’s mouth. 

Still, kissing wasn’t something that came naturally no matter how good at it Percy wanted to be. He couldn’t figure out how he was supposed to breathe and quickly had to turn his face away to catch his breath. While he caught his breath, Percy reflected on what had just happened. His first kiss had gone to Luke. It was beyond insane. His mind got caught on the little details like how the brim of the cap wasn’t getting in the way. Thanks, ADHD. Percy raised his hand and found Luke’s chest, solid and hot to the touch. He slowly dragged his hand up, brow furrowing as he concentrated. Past Luke’s collarbones, along the column of his throat, over his cheek but not the scarred one, up along his sideburns, and then finally to the cap. 

Luke had gone absolutely still as Percy touched him, fingers tracing lightly along his skin. When Percy got to the cap, he let out a warning growl but didn’t so much as shift his weight to stop Percy from knocking the cap off. 

Not that Percy did. He only traced the shape of it and realized that Luke had it on backwards. He couldn’t help but let out a snort of amusement. Percy had never seen Luke in any sort of hat but he could imagine how ridiculous it would look on him backwards. However, the cap being backwards seemed to mean something significant. “Did you mean to kiss me when you came here?” Percy asked quietly. 

Luke took Percy’s hand in his and kissed his fingertips. Though Percy couldn’t see Luke’s eyes on him, he could feel the heat of his gaze. “Yes.” The weight on the bed shifted as Luke leaned forward to close the distance between their mouths once more. This kiss was at an angle and seemed all the hotter for it. He gently bit down on Percy’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. 

A jolt of pleasure shot through Percy, reminding him that his erection hadn’t flagged even a little bit. He couldn’t help the noise he made and he threaded his fingers through Luke’s without even thinking. 

The rumbling noise that Luke made in response was very pleased. He allowed Percy to continue to hold his hand, shifted onto his knees so that he could continue what he’d started earlier by rubbing his palm against Percy’s penis. When he did release Percy’s lip from between his teeth, he followed it up with another open-mouthed cinnamon-flavored kiss. 

Percy felt as though his brain was going to melt out of his skull. His legs trembled, his toes curled. His penis was becoming wet with precum and it was making a wet spot on his pajama pants. The taste of cinnamon would always remind him of Luke kissing him. But again, after a few moments, Percy’s lungs ached and he needed to break off the kiss. He was breathing hard. 

Luke’s exhales came a little faster too. He focused his fingers against the head of Percy’s cock, lightly pinching and rubbing it so that it produced even more precum. “Be my boyfriend,” Luke said, lips against the corner of Percy’s mouth.

Percy swallowed. His head spun from pleasure and lack of oxygen. He wished very much that he could see Luke. With an invisible partner, Percy suddenly felt very alone. “How would that work, Luke? We’re on different sides.” They had different puppet masters who wanted them to fight to the death. They believed in different things. 

“That only matters during the summer,” Luke promised. He planted kisses along Percy’s jaw, up to his ear. “The other nine months of the year would be ours.” 

Percy didn’t think that was how wars worked but so far, Luke seemed to be right. Since returning home, no one from camp had contacted him. Not even once. Not even to ask if he was still alive or how his hand was doing after the pit scorpion sting. And no one from Kronos’ side had bothered him either. “Do you even like me?” Percy had to know. 

“Gods, yes,” Luke said without hesitation. His tone had changed slightly, sounding a little like how Annabeth’s became when she talked about Luke. “You’re smart and funny and the way your nose scrunches up when you’re annoyed is adorable.” 

Percy scrunched up his nose in annoyance, then got annoyed that he was doing it. He tried to school his features into something neutral but that was easier said than done when Luke’s hand was still over his penis. The pleasure was building and Percy wanted more of it even though he also wanted Luke to stop touching him and go away. Percy had to fumble for Luke’s wrist - with his bandaged one since Luke was still holding onto his good hand - and it took real effort to still his hand. “Stop. You’re… It’s hard to think.”

The tendons in Luke’s wrist flexed like he wanted to ignore Percy. He waited but even without seeing him, Percy knew that Luke wasn’t going to wait for long.

Which only made Percy’s gut tighten with fear. Luke had betrayed him once before. What was to stop him from doing it now? Now, there was no one to come to Percy’s aid if he screamed, no druids to get him to safety, no Chiron to extract the poisons. Even if Sally Jackson was home, Percy couldn’t call for her because Luke’s sword Backbiter worked on mortals. Just carrying around that sword meant that Luke was willing to kill mortals and Sally’s life would be in danger. The more that Percy thought about it, the more he saw that this wasn’t really an offer he could afford to refuse. Luke was going to take what he wanted whether Percy wanted him to or not. The real decision to be made was how much Percy was going to fight him along the way. “I want to see you,” he said quietly, eyes downcast. 

Luke’s tendons flexed again. The weight on the bed shifted. But he didn’t try to free either of his hands to remove the cap. “Not this time.” Three simple words, yet they spoke so much as to Luke’s intentions. Not this time, as in there would be other times, as in Luke was already planning his next visit. 

Percy didn’t know that he could be so afraid yet maintain a rock hard erection. He shook and he knew that Luke knew he was shaking. “I-if I say yes to...to being your boyfriend...w-will you…” Percy couldn’t make himself say it. He choked on the words, couldn’t push the sounds out of his throat. 

Luke gently squeezed his hand. “Will I…?” he prompted, voice equally gentle now that he was getting what he wanted. 

Percy didn’t know a lot about what Luke wanted to do to him. He knew that some sort of sex was on the menu and he doubted that it was going to be as tame as a hand job. Luke liked to dive in with both feet, so to speak. Percy had heard that when two guys have sex, it hurts. This was laughed about in locker rooms and used by bullies as some vague but effective threat against smaller, weaker kids. How exactly it worked was somewhat of a mystery but he felt sure that he was going to find out. Percy hated himself for what he was going to say but it needed to be said, “I don’t want it to hurt.” 

Even without seeing Luke’s face, Percy could tell that he’d surprised the man. Eventually, Luke snapped out of his stillness and rubbed his thumb over the back of Percy’s hand. He was silent for a long, long time, just kneeling between Percy’s legs and caressing the back of his hand. Finally, Luke said, “I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt.” 

Percy wanted to call Luke a lair. He wanted to scream the accusation in Luke’s face. But he didn’t say anything. He was voiceless again. His heart had begun to pound so hard that it actually hurt. In his panic, his throat closed and he stopped breathing. 

Luke easily pulled his wrist from Percy’s hand. He brushed his knuckles against Percy’s cheek. “Breathe, Percy.” Luke was breathing steadily, exhaling cinnamon spice against Percy’s face. In and out, in and out. “I said I won’t hurt you, didn’t I?” 

Percy gave a jerky nod. He wished, again, harder than before, that he could see Luke. He closed his eyes and focused on Luke’s breathing. In and out, in and out. Luke wasn’t panicking - why would Luke panic? - so it was silly of Percy to panic. He was just as strong and brave as Luke. More so. So he shouldn’t be trembling in fear. It took long, long minutes for Percy’s breathing to even out, and that was the only positive change. His heart still raced, his limbs still felt cold and shaky. 

Luke breathed steadily. He held Percy’s hand and stroked his face with his free hand. “There you go. That’s better,” he murmured. They stayed like that for several long moments before Luke said, “I’m going to kiss you.”

Percy managed a tiny nod of acknowledgement but nothing else. His eyes were wide open when Luke’s lips brushed against his. It was like his first kiss all over again. The taste of cinnamon, the soft press of Luke’s mouth on his. Breathing through his nose was an accident but a smart one and suddenly Percy no longer had to turn his head away lest he pass out. He kissed Luke back, copying what the man did to him. 

Luke tilted his head ever so slightly and the kiss became deeper. He freed his other hand from Percy’s so that he could scoot closer and cup Percy’s face while they kissed, and the back of his head. His thighs were now pressed against the undersides of Percy’s thighs. He licked Percy’s lip then slid his tongue past parted lips and into Percy’s mouth. 

The taste of cinnamon became stronger. Percy fought off the instinct to bite because he was sure that Luke’s strong, capable hands could snap his neck like a toothpick. And it wasn’t so bad, the feeling of Luke’s tongue rubbing against his. He tentatively rubbed his back and that seemed to be the thing to do because Luke tried to wiggle even closer to him. Percy was distantly aware that not only was he hard again, but Luke’s crotch was close to his and there was heat radiating between the two of them. 

Luke groaned in Percy’s mouth. The sound vibrated. He slid his hands around to Percy’s neck, resting lightly over his collarbones. His thumbs slid along the dip of the curved bones. Luke’s hands glided downwards, overtop the clownfish pajamas, until he was once against fondling Percy’s penis. 

Warmth washed over Percy in a pleasurable wave. He never knew he could get this hot just from touching. Percy turned his head so that he wasn’t panting into Luke’s mouth.

Luke chased his mouth with his, pressed them together again. He slid his hand into Percy’s pajama pants and groaned as he realized that Percy wasn’t wearing underwear. It wasn’t that Percy had been expecting him - he never expected this - it was just a preference. Luke curled his fingers around Percy’s erection and in the excitement of that, forgot to kiss him.

Percy’s eyes slid closed. His head tipped back against the wall. His legs trembled with fear and excitement. How could he not get excited? A tiny part of him was euphoric that it was Luke who was touching him, that Luke wanted him. It was the teeny, tiny hard-to-kill part of him that still thought of Luke as someone to be admired. 

Luke pulled the front of Percy’s pajama pants down beneath his balls. 

“Oh!” Percy said, surprised even though he should have expected it. His penis was stiffer than it had ever been before and a clear fluid leaked from the head. Luke’s hand was dry and calloused it made for a rough, hot pleasure. Percy reached out, wanting to hold onto something. He curled his fingers around Luke’s biceps. 

Luke’s face was close to Percy’s, breathing the same air as him. As Percy produced more precum and made Luke’s hand slicker, he increased the pace. He felt Luke shift and then pull his hand away. 

Percy whined. He bucked his hips up and felt ashamed about how much he wanted Luke’s touch. His hands were still on Luke’s arms so he felt when Luke shifted again, going lower and then a hot, wet mouth was on Percy’s penis. Percy tipped his head back and moaned loudly. It was a good thing his mom wasn’t home, he had the fleeting thought, because he couldn’t have quieted himself if he’d tried.

Luke sucked on Percy’s penis, fully engulfing it and sending a tight pleasure through Percy. His hands rested on Percy’s thighs, hands close to Percy’s butt, caressing the soft skin of his inner thighs. He moaned around Percy.

The vibrations, the touches, and Luke’s mouth made Percy reach orgasm so much faster than he ever had before. It came upon him so quickly that he hadn’t been expecting it. Percy came with a small cry, grip tightening on Luke’s shoulders and hips thrusting up. 

Luke kept up that gentle sucking until Percy pushed him away. The bed shifted as Luke sat back on his haunches. He carefully tucked Percy back into his pajamas. Then he nuzzled Percy, rubbing his scruffy cheek against Percy’s smooth one. “Did that hurt?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice; he knew that it hadn’t. 

Percy shook his head. He shifted so that he could lay down, even though it meant his butt was on Luke’s thighs. His heart thundered, his body sang. 

Luke made a pleased noise. He gripped Percy’s hips and held him still. The tent of his jeans pushed against Percy’s butt but he made no move to do anything other than hold Percy still. They stayed like that for a long few minutes. Then Luke withdrew. Now that Percy was his, Luke was getting ready to leave. He said, “I’d like to take you out.” 

“Like a date or an assassination?” Percy asked. He was dazed, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. It wasn’t like he could stare at Luke no matter how much he wanted to see the man.

“A date.” Luke tenderly cupped Percy’s cheek.

Percy furrowed his brow. He’d never been on a date before and the idea made him flush. Why would Luke want to spend time with him? Surely this was a one off. Luke hadn’t even orgasmed...then again, it would be best for Luke to leave before he made Percy return the favor. “Will you take the cap off?” 

Hesitation; a pregnant silence, followed his question. “I can’t…” 

Irritation flared up, dissolving whatever sweet afterglow Percy felt. He glared in Luke’s direction. “What, did you suddenly lose your attractiveness?” 

Luke kissed him. His breath no longer smelled like cinnamon. “I know it isn’t fair, Percy. I’m sorry it upsets you.” 

A lot of things about Luke upset Percy. He turned his face away and said nothing. 

Luke stroked his cheek one last time. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised. His weight left the bed and the window opened again shortly afterward. Luke closed the window behind him and then he was gone. 

Everything was exactly as it had been before. 

Percy lay in bed and wondered if that really happened. After a few minutes or an hour - he couldn’t tell - Percy got up and locked his window. He pulled the shade down over it. Then he turned his light off and crawled back into bed. Did it really happen? Percy touched everywhere that Luke had touched him; his lips, his face, his thigh, his wrist. Finally he slid his hand down his pants and gently held his soft penis. 

It didn’t feel the same as when Luke had touched him. And yet...he didn’t feel like Luke had had his hands all over Percy. There wasn’t a noticeable difference. Was this how it always was? Suddenly Percy remembered. He pushed his pajama pants down to his knees. In the darkness of his room, Percy could only just make out the five fingerprint bruises. Percy fitted his fingers against them but they didn’t line up perfectly; the bruises were bigger than Percy’s fingers. Here was the proof that Luke had really been there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in fact intended to be a series, where I could explore the levels of manipulation it would take to not only seduce Percy but convince him to stay in the relationship when Luke breaks his promises and treats him Like That during the summer months, but I actually really hate this fandom and am working on dipping out of it. I decided that this could be read as a one shot so I'm posting it as is. Maybe one day I'll write more but don't count on it.


End file.
